1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boat propulsion unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-B-3499204 discloses an automatic dynamic positioning system (DPS) as a fixed point retention control system for a boat. Specifically, the DPS drives an actuator based on the deviation between a positional signal from a global positioning system (GPS) and a positional command value.
However, it is difficult to accurately retain the boat at a fixed point in the fixed point retention control method described in JP-B-3499204.